Fran’s Got A New Job
by Zucht
Summary: Fran's just moved to DC and has a few qusetions to answer


**Fran's Got A New Job**

**A/N: This story is an answer to the JMD challenge #4 – a story set before episode #1 'The Tech'**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**_Yes Grandma… Ok, ok, Grand-Mother… _**

_**Thank you… **_

_**I know they would be proud of me… **_

_**I miss them everyday… **_

_**No I haven't seen Dr. Gage since he hired me… his assistant has been a big help… **_

**_Helping me find this apartment and a few good restaurants… Actually she has the queerest taste in pizza… _**

**_No, I start Monday; actually it's the Tuesday after Labor Day…_**

_**She's very nice, just a little timid… Yes, yes… She's very nice. Knows a lot about my research on computer interface between the body and prosthetic's… **_

**_No, all I've been told is that its research and my expertise will be valuable… _**

_**I can be useful here… You knew even before I started med school that I wanted to do research… It doesn't matter that they want me in Denver. This is the best place for me right now… **_

**_Yes, I miss him… No, there's someone who loves Terrell more than I do… It's Terrell… I'm serious… I wouldn't doubt that he's trying to clone a female version of himself right now… It doesn't matter. No one can come between him and his one true love… There are men here… _**

_**I had coffee with an agent today… Tall, dark, strong. Looked like he would take a bullet for me… No, he didn't say that. I just got that impression… Yes he carried a gun… No he didn't show it to me… I could smell the gun oil… Yes, it reminded me of Daddy… **_

_**Grand-Mother! You know the only reason he taught me to shoot was because he had his service revolver in the house… **_

**_No! I agree with him… It's better to hate guns and know how to handle them than to hate guns and… What are you so mad about? They weren't killed by a gun… I know the man who killed them lost his license and got four years in prison… Well you didn't give up driving or drinking Saki… I know Saki isn't Scotch… They are both alcohol… I know you're responsible, but it only takes once… I worry about you too… _**

**_I'm going sight seeing tomorrow with Diane… No, she's the assistant I was telling you about… Visit all the monuments I've only seen in pictures… I'll remember to look up 'Uncle' Jack on the wall…I'll make a rubbing for you… _**

_**We'll be careful… **_

**_Grandmother, I have to talk to strangers, I don't know anyone here… I'll ask her… Diane's shy… I don't think she has a boyfriend…I can't ask her that. Besides I'm pretty sure she likes guys… By the way she was checking out this IT guy's butt… I'm not sure what it stands for… Isn't he still on the Big Island?… I don't think she'd be interested in a blind date that crosses that many time zones…Besides she's short and fair…And she has a working IQ…_**

_**We haven't compared scores… I think she probably is… I'm not being down on myself… I've talked to her… I have to be on my game when discussing medicine with her. She knows more about neural networks than any of my professors did – and she has no trouble pronouncing the terms like I've had… **_

_**Grandmother!... You know I like men… **_

**_No! Do not give Terrell my number… Then tell him I'm involved with Diane… I don't care; his ego could use some deflating… Only tell him if he won't stop calling… _**

**_She's done it before…She told me… This creep came into a bar wearing his NSA ID badge and tried to pick her up claiming he was an agent… Something about chicks loving spies… No, she filed paperwork on the incident… She assured me that he will be… No, first there will be an investigation… _**

_**Grandmother, I know it's only 8:00 there but it's 11:00 here… I need to get acclimated to the time difference…**_

_**That's right Grandmother… I only have one chance to make a good impression… **_

_**I know he hired me… Diane tipped me off about him… She couldn't talk about it outside of the lab… **_

_**No, I won't be able to tell you about it… I signed a stack of papers nearly as high as you are… Grand-Mother!... I'm sorry, it's a running joke at the NSA…**_

_**I really need to go to bed… **_

_**Yes… Yes… No…I love you too… **_

_**Goodnight Grandmother.**_

**Fran lays the phone in it's cradle and rest her head in her hands. With a sigh she stands and goes in search of an aspirin. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Please review**

3


End file.
